Miasto pływające/36
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XXXVI | poprzedni=Rozdział XXXV | następny=Rozdział XXXVII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XXXVI. Nijagara nie jest ani wielką ani małą rzeką: jestto zwyczajny upust zbytecznéj wody, ściek naturalny, kanał długości trzydzieści sześć mil, który wylewa wody z jeziora, Wyższego z Michiganu, jeziora Hurońskiego i z Erie do Ontario. Różnica poziomu między temi dwoma ostatniemi jeziorami wynosi trzysta czterdzieści stóp angielskich, różnica ta jednostajnie rozdzielona na cały ten przebieg zaledwieby utworzyć mogła zwykły „prąd“ lecz same spadki przytłumiają jéj połowę. Ztąd straszna ich siła. Ten kanał nijagarski przedziela Stany Zjednoczone od Kanady, prawy jego brzeg jest amerykański, a brzeg lewy angielski. Z jednej strony cywilizacyja; a z drugiej niema nawet jej cienia. Z brzaskiem dnia 13 kwietnia, wyszliśmy z doktorem na szerokie ulice Niagara- Falls. Jestto nazwisko téj wsi, założonéj na brzegach spadku, na trzy kroć sto tysięcy mil od Albany, rodzaj malego „miasteczka wodnego“ zbudowanego wśród zdrowego powietrza w położeniu zachwycającem, zaopatrzono w pyszne hotele i wille wygodne, dokąd Yankesi i Kanadyjczycy uczęszczają w czasie dni pięknych. Czas był cudowny; słońce świeciło na wypogodzonem niebie. W oddaleniu dawały się słyszeć krzyki przytłumione. Na horyzoncie zobaczyłem jakieś wyziewy, które nie mogły być chmurami. — Czy to jest spadek wody? spytałem doktora. — Cierpliwości! odpowiedział mi Pitferge. W kilka minut przybyliśmy na brzegi Nijagary. Wody rzeki płynęły spokojnie; były czyste i niegłębokie, liczne wierzchołki szarych skał ukazywały w rozmaitych punktach. Słychać było szum kaskady, lecz nie mogliśmy jeszcze jej widzieć. Most drewniany, wzniesiony na arkadach żelaznych, łączy ten brzeg lewy z wyspą w środku biegu wody. Doktór zaprowadził mnie na ten most. W górze ciągnęła się rzeka, że okiem nie można nic dojrzeć, na dole, to jest po prawéj stronie, spostrzedz można było pierwsze nierówności prądu; potem o pół mili od mostu, raptownie zabrakło gruntu, chmury kropel wody utrzymywały się zawieszone w powietrzu. Był to spadek wody amerykański, którego nie mogliśmy widzieć. Stamtąd zarysowywał się krajobraz spokojny, kilka pagórków, wille, domy, drzewa ogołocone. Jestto brzeg kanadyjski. — Nie patrz pan! nie patrz! — wołał na mnie doktór Pitferge. Powstrzymaj się pan! Zamknij oczy! Nie otwieraj ich pan, aż ja powiem! Nie słuchałem wcale mego oryginała. Patrzyłem przeszedłszy most, stanęliśmy na wyspie. Była to Goat—Island, (wyspa kozia) kawałek ziemi, kawałek ziemi siedemdziesiąt akrów wynoszący okryty drzewami, poprzerzynany pysznemi alejami, po których powozy mogą przejeżdżać, rzucone jak bukiet, między spadkiem amerykańskim i kanadyjskim, które przedziela przestrzeń trzystu yardów. Przebiegaliśmy pod temi dużemi drzewami, wdzieraliśmy się na wzgórza, przełaziliśmy po pochyłościach. Grzmot wody się powiększał; chmary pary wilgotnej przesuwały się w powietrzu. — Patrz pan! — wykrzyknął doktór. Rozlewając się szeroko, Nijagara okazała się nam w całéj swéj okazałości. W tem miejscu, tworzyło sią zakrzywienie raptowne, i zaokrąglając się, by uformować spadek kanadyjski „horse-shoe-fall” (podkowę), spadał z wysokości stu pięćdziesięciu ośmiu stóp na przestrzeni dwu mil. Natura w tem miejscu, jedna z najpiękniejszych w całym świecie, wszystko tu połączyła dla zachwycenia oczu. Ten zakręt Nijagary w niéj saméj sprzyja szczególnie rozwinięciu się efektów światła i cieniu. Słońce, uderzając o te wody pod wszystkiemi kątami, urozmaica dziwacznie ich kolor, a kto nie widział jaki to robi efekt, nie uwierzy bez sporu. W istocie blisko Goat-Island, piana jest biała; jest to śnieg niepokalany, prąd srebra roztopionego płynący w próżnią. W środku kaskady, wody posiadają cudowną zieloność morza która jest wskazówką ogromnéj głębokości wody. To też okręt Detroit, potrzebujący dwadzieścia stóp wody, a płynący z tym biegiem mógł przepłynąć spadek nie dotykając gruntu. Ku brzegowi kanadyjskiemu, przeciwnie wiry wodne, jakby zmetalizowane pod blaskiem jaśniejącego, słońca błyszczą, i wyglądają jak złoto roztopione w padające w przepaść. Z pod spodu rzeka nie jest widzialną. Wyziewy tworzą tam wir. Dojrzałem przecież, ogromnych lodów, zgromadzonych mrozami zimowemi one przybierają kształty potworów, które otwartemi pasczami, pochłaniają w godzinę setki milijonów beczek, które im wylewa niewyczerpana Nijagara. O pół mili na dół kaskady, rzeka staje się spokojną, i przedstawia powierzchnią niewzruszoną, któréj pierwsze kwietniowe wiatry nie mogły roztopić jeszcze. — A teraz na środek potoku! — powiedział mi doktór. Co on rozumiał przez te wyrazy? Nie wiedziałem co myśleć, gdy mi pokazał na końcu skały zbudowaną wieżę, o kilkaset stóp od brzegu, nad samym skrajem przepaści, Ten pomnik zuchwały wzniesiony w 1833 r. przez niejakiego Judge Porter, jest nazwany „Terrapin-tower”. Zeszliśmy po bocznych pochyłościach Goat-Islandu. Przybywszy na wyższy brzeg Nijagary, zobaczyłem most, a raczéj kilka desek rzuconych na wierzchołki skał; łączące wieżę z brzegami. Ten most ciągnął się nad przepaścią kilka tylko kroków. Potok ryczał pod spodem. Zrezykowaliśmy się przejść po tych deskach i w krótkim czasie dostaliśmy się do głównéj podpory na któréj wznosi się „Terrapin-tower“. Ta wieża okrągła, wysokości czterdzieści pięć stóp, jest zbudowana z kamienia. Na jéj szczycie rozciąga się balkon w kółko, na około dachu, okrytego gipsem czerwonawym. Schody kręcone są z drzewa. Znaleźliśmy tysiące nazwisk wyrytych na tych schodach. Wszedłszy już na wierzch wieży czepić się można balkonu i wyglądać. Wieża jest już w saméj kaskadzie. Z jéj szczytu wzrok zanurza się w przepaść. Zagłębia się on aż do owéj paszczy potworów lodowych, które pochłaniają potok. Czuć można drżenie skały, unoszącéj wieżę. W koło wydrążają się rozpadliny przerażające, jakby łoże rzeki ustępowało. Nic nie słychać, co się mówi. Z tych wzdęć wody wychodzą grzmoty. Piana wskakuje aż do szczytu pomnika. Krople wody w drobnym proszku rozchodzą się w powietrzu, tworząc przepyszną tęczę. Z powodu zwykłego optycznego złudzenia zdaje się, że wieża odsuwa się z przestraszającą szybkością, — lecz na szczęście, w tył od spadku; w przeciwnym bowiem razie zawrót głowy byłby nie do zniesienia, i nikt nie mógłby patrzeć w tę otchłań. Zdyszani, zmęczeni, weszliśmy na chwilę do najwyższéj sieni wieży. Wtedy to właśnie doktór uważał za potrzebne powiedzieć mi: — Ta Terrapin-tower mój panie, zapadnie się którego dnia w przepaść, a nawet może wcześniej niż przypuszczają. — A! naprawdę! — Nie ma wątpliwości. Wielki spadek kanadyjski odsuwa się niepostrzeżenie, lecz odsuwa się. Kiedy w r. 1833 zbudowano wieżę, była ona o wiele więcéj oddalona od kaskady. Gieologowie utrzymują, że spadek, lat temu trzydzieści pięć tysięcy, był w Queenstown, o siedm mil na dół, od miejsca w którem jest teraz. Podług P. Bakewell, ma się odsuwać o jeden metr rocznie, a jak utrzymuje sir Karol Lyell, o stopę tylko. Przyjdzie więc chwila, kiedy skała unosząca wieżę, poderwana wodami, zsunie się na pochyłość kaskady. Otóż mój panie pamiętaj to sobie, w dzień kiedy spadnie Terrapin-tower, będzie na niéj kilku dziwaków, którzy wpadną w Nijagarę razem z nią. Spojrzałem na doktora, jak by się pytając czy i on będzie w liczbie tych oryginałów. Lecz dał mi znak, aby pójść za nim, poszliśmy tedy znowu przypatrywać się „horse-shoe-fall“ i krajobrazowi otaczającemu. Widać było wtedy trochę w skróceniu, spadek amerykański, oddzielony końcem wyspy, gdzie utworzyła się także mała kaskada środkowa, szerokości stu stóp. Ten spadek wody Amerykański, równie zachwycający, jest prosty, bez zakrętów, a wysokość jego wynosi sto sześćdziesiąt cztery stóp mierząc prostopadle. Lecz aby go obejrzeć w całéj jego rozległości, trzeba się umieścić wprost na brzegu kanadyjskim. Przez cały dzień błąkaliśmy się po brzegach Nijagary; nieprzezwyciężona siła ciągnęła nas do téj wieży, gdzie ryk wody, upojenie i zapachy kaskady, utrzymują w nieustańnem zachwyceniu. Później powróciliśmy do Goat-Islandu, ażeby obejrzeć wielki spadek ze wszystkich punktów widzenia, nie mogąc sobie nigdy sprzykrzyć cudownego widoku. Doktór chciał mnie zaprowadzić do Groty Wiatrów, wydrążonej z tyłu spadku głównego, do któréj można się dostać przez schody zbudowane u wierzchu wyspy; lecz przystęp do niéj był wtedy zabroniony, z powodu częstego zawalania, które się wydarzają od niejakiego czasu w tych kruchych skałach. O godzinie piątej weszliśmy do Cataract-House i po krótkim obiedzie podanym na sposób amerykański, wróciliśmy na Goat-Island. Doktór chciał obejść ją w około i zobaczyć Trzy siostry, zachwycające wysepki rozrzucone na wierzchołku głównéj wyspy. Późniéj gdy nastąpił wieczór, przyprowadził mnie doktór znów do trzęsącéj się skały. Terrapin-tower'u. Słońce zaszło za pagórki pogrążające się w ciemności. Ostatnie promienie dnia znikły. Księżyc w połowie pełni, świecił czystem światłem. Cień wieży wydłużał się nad przepaścią. Z góry, wody ślizgały się spokojnie pod tchnieniem lekkiego wiatru. Brzeg kanadyjski zatopiony już w cieniu, tworzył kontrast z masami więcéj oświetlonemi Goat-Island'u i wsi Niagara-Falls. Pod naszemi oczyma, otchłań zwiększona w półcieniu, wydawała się przepaścią bezdenną, w któréj ryczała straszna kaskada. Co też to za wrażenie. Przez jakiś czas światło ruchome ukazało sie na horyzoncie. Była to latarnia pociągu przechodzącego o dwie mile od nas. Do godziny 12 siedzieliśmy tak, milcząc nieruchomie u szczytu tej wieży, nieprzepartą siłą pochylani nad potokiem który nas czarował. Nakoniec w chwili, kiedy promienie księżyca uderzyły pod pewnym kątem ów kurz płynny, zobaczyłem pas mleczny, wstęgę przezroczystą, drżącą w cieniu. Była to tęcza księżycowa, blade promieniowanie gwiazdy nocnej któréj słabe światełko rozkładało się w mgłach kaskady.